It's a Wonderful Wonder World
by MitsuIsh
Summary: Short one shots of Alice x each guy in the land of Joker, where there are seasons.
1. Julius

It was night in Wonderland, and winter at the Clover Tower. The snow silently fell to the ground, only the sound of small parts clinking together could be heard.

Alice's elbow rested on the table, her left hand supporting her head. She watched Julius as he worked, never turning her gaze away.

"… Aren't you bored?" Julius spoke, breaking the silence.

"Not at all," Alice said, smiling. "Am I bothering you?"

"You come here so often I've become used to it."

"That's because I wanted to see you, Julius."

Julius stopped moving his hands. He turned away, his face reddening slightly.

"… After all, you really are strange. Do whatever you want," he recovered, and went back to work instantly.

Alice let out a small laugh, and rested her head on the table. It was late, and she was feeling tired. But she didn't want to sleep yet, she wanted to stay up with Julius. She fought back, but her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep.

Julius continued to focus on his work. The movement of his hands slowed, and eventually, came to a stop. His eyes turned to Alice, who was now asleep.

Gently breathing, lips slightly parted. Was she dreaming? If so, what was she dreaming of?

The thought of Nightmare came to Julius's mind. The incubus that controlled dreams, and could see the hearts of people. All of a sudden, Julius was tempted to wake Alice up. He couldn't bring himself to do it though, she looked so peaceful, and she needed her rest.

At last, Julius let out a sigh. He folded his glasses and set them on the table, next to the clock that he was fixing. Carefully, making sure not to make too much noise, Julius pushed his chair back, and got up.

Julius lifted Alice up, and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down, and covered her, so she wouldn't catch a cold later.

She was strong. Yet, so very delicate at the same time.

"Good night," Julius whispered, smiling. He bent down, and kissed Alice lightly on the lips.

As Julius walked away to finish his work for the night, Alice smiled to herself.


	2. Pierce

The amusement park was always lively. At any time of the day, and at any season. Even at summer, in the night.

"Nyahahaha! Oy, rat, don't run!" Boris laughed, chasing after Pierce with a silver fork and knife.

"Uwawawa!" Pierce cried, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

This was something that Pierce had to deal with all the time. Everyday, Boris would chase him, attempting to eat him. As a result, Pierce had become too afraid to sleep at night, in fear that Boris would devour him.

In the summer however, Pierce is even more scared at night. In the day, it would be too hot for Boris to stand. The nights were considerably cooler, compared to the morning.

Pierce fell down to his knees, completely drained. He couldn't rest for long, and he knew that very well, Boris would catch up soon.

Pierce heard Boris's calls, and his footsteps nearing. He panicked, looking for somewhere to hide, as his feet hurt too much to run anymore.

An employee had left the window to his or hers room slightly open. Pierce could have cared less whose room it was, he just needed somewhere to hide. He climbed into the window, and closed it behind him.

"Finally safe…" Pierce thought to himself.

"Who's there…?" A female voice called out.

Pierce turned his head. He recognized this voice; it was unique, so very special… nobody could ever mistake it for another.

"Alice!" Pierce threw himself at Alice. "I was so scared!"

"P-Pierce? What are you doing here?" Alice gently pushed the mouse away from her.

Pierce explained what happened to him. How he had been running ever since the night begun, and how desperate he was to get away from Boris.

"I hate cats… they're scary…" Pierce wrapped his arms around his knees, and lowered his head.

"It's okay, you can hide here for now…" Alice patted Pierce's head. Pierce didn't seem like the type to do anything to her, so she wasn't very worried.

"Eh? Really?" Pierce's ears perked up. "Then, it's okay to sleep here too, right? It's okay with you, right, right?"

"Eh? Sleeping here… that's…" Alice didn't know how to reply to the sudden question.

"It's okay, isn't it? Alice really is kind after all!" Pierce moved forward, pulling Alice into his arms. "I'll give you a kiss! It's fine isn't it? Chuuu~"

"W-wha! I haven't even answered your first question yet!"

"Then… it's not fine?" Pierce's hold on Alice loosened, and he moved away slightly so he could see Alice's face.

Emerald eyes, sparkling with tears and a pained expression. Alice felt her heart squeeze. She couldn't possibly say no to this face.

"… Fine, you can stay. Only for tonight though!"

"Yay!" Pierce hugged Alice again.

Somehow, Alice was getting used to it by now.

Alice closed her eyes, and tried her best to fall asleep. It was difficult however, with Pierce so close to her, that their bodies were touching.

"Pierce… could you move away a little? It's really hot…" Alice whispered.

"Eh? But… I want to be near Alice…"

"I know, but…" Alice tried to think of a solution, but nothing was coming to her mind.

"… Then…" Pierce move away from Alice, but intertwined his fingers with hers. "Is this… fine with you?"

"… Yeah." Alice smiled.

"… I'm glad… that you're here with me."

Alice looked over at Pierce. He was already asleep.

"He must have been really tired…" Alice thought.

Alice moved herself closer to Pierce, but staying far enough so they wouldn't touch. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep along with the mouse.


	3. Boris

"... It's hot."

Alice had probably heard that over a hundred times today. It was summer at the amusement park, so of course it would be hot. She was sitting in the shade, underneath a tree, with Boris lying next to her.

"It's so hot, Alice!" Boris complained.

"Yes, I know..." Alice said as she continued to fan Boris. She was starting to lose her patience, and the heat wasn't helping.

"Ahh, even the pool isn't enough... isn't there somewhere cooler...?"

"If you want, you could always go to the Clover Tower."

"But then it'd be too cold... plus, I don't have the energy to get up..."

"... Then don't ask something like that in the first place." Alice said, her irritation showing.

"Ahh, I wish the night would hurry up and come..." Boris said as he tugged on his clothes.

Just as he said that, the sky started to change colors, and it became evening.

"Not enough! I said the night, the night!" Boris yelled towards the sky.

"Isn't this good enough? It's already a lot cooler..." Alice stopped fanning Boris.

"Well, that's true..." Boris turned, and sat up. "Hey, want to get some ice cream, Alice?"

"Eh? Ah… sure..."

"Then, let's go! It actually feels a lot better now." Boris said as he grabbed Alice's hand, and dragged her off.

"L-let go of my hand, Boris!" Alice said, trying to keep up with Boris's pace. She was completely ignored, however.

"Wait here for a bit, okay? I'll be back soon." Boris walked off, his tail swaying behind him.

Alice sat down on a bench, as she waited for Boris. When he came back, she was surprised to see he only got one ice cream.

"Only one?" Alice stared at Boris.

"Yeah. Only one." Boris sat down next to Alice.

"Eh? So I have to go buy my own...?"

"No." Boris grinned. "We'll share."

"W-what?" Alice's face reddened.

"Here, say ahhh..." Boris held the ice cream next to Alice.

"I-it's fine! I'll go get my own!" Alice moved back.

"Ehh? But, that's no fun. Go on, eat some. It'll start to melt if you don't."

Indeed, despite the fact it was evening now, it was still hot. The ice cream was already starting to melt slightly. Pressured by Boris, she finally decided to lick it.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Alice didn't say anything. The ice cream did taste good, but she felt embarrassed. She felt a drop of cool liquid fall onto her hand; the ice cream was dripping.

"Ahh, it's dripping. It's all because you wouldn't eat it." Boris licked the parts that were starting to melt.

"B-because of me? It's because of you!"

"... Here." Boris took Alice's hand, and licked off the melted ice cream. Boris smiled, "... Sweet."

Alice face was even redder than before. She quickly took back her hand.

"Don't be like that, Alice... if you don't like it that much, then let's eat it together. That way, we'll finish it before it melts."

Alice stared at the ice cream. It was even worse now, when she knew that Boris had licked it too.

"... You don't want to?" Boris's tail drooped down.

"... I don't want to. But it's hot, so..." Alice took the ice cream, and started to eat it.

"... You're so cute, Alice." Boris laughed, and moved closer to Alice in order to eat with her.

Despite what she said, deep inside, Alice felt happy. Just a little.


	4. Dee and Dum

_Note: "Onee-san" means "elder sister". Alice isn't actually their sister, but it's what the twins always call her._

_

* * *

_

"Ah, it's Onee-san!" Dee's face instantly brightened at the sight of the foreigner.

"Ah, it really is! Onee-san!" Dum began running towards Alice with his brother beside him.

"D-don't come here!" Alice shouted as she stepped back, her hand motioning for them to stay away.

"Eh? Why?" Dee stopped right in front of Alice.

"We were good children today… we didn't do anything bad." Dum's excitement disappeared.

"Y-you two are all covered in blood!" Alice said at the sight of their blood-stained clothes.

It was true. Dee and Dum were covered in blood, along with their weapons which never left their side. It was almost like the bright red autumn leaves, surrounding them.

"But, it's work! It's not our fault they tried to enter the mansion without boss's permission! We're innocent! Right, brother?" Dee looked at his brother.

"Yeah, we were doing our job. We don't want a salary cut. Right, brother?" Dum's eyes met with his brother's.

Dee nodded. "Right, right! See, Onee-san? We're on break now, so let's go play!" Excited, Dee pulled Alice's hand gently.

Dum soon joined in with his brother. Alice sighed, as playing with the twins usually meant trouble for her. She was about to reply to them, but stopped when she saw that some parts of their clothes were ripped.

"Your clothes… did you get injured?" Alice bent down to get a better look.

"Ah, this? It's nothing." Dee said as he quickly covered the scratch on his shoulder with his hand.

"Yeah, just ignore it. It's not our blood." Dum did the same as his brother.

"Don't lie! It'll get infected if we don't treat it!" Alice grabbed the twins, and dragged them off despite their protests.

"Strip! Right now!" Alice said as she looked for a first aid kit.

"Ehh? Onee-san is actually-"

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS RIGHT NOW!" Alice cut off both Dee and Dum before they could finish what they were about to say.

The twins obeyed Alice. She was right, they were indeed injured.

"Can't you guys be more careful?" Alice scolded as she treated their wounds.

"But, it doesn't matter, it'll heal on its own soon." Dee winced when Alice touched the cut on his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter? It matters to me!" Alice started to bandage the injuries.

The twins silently watched Alice treat their wounds.

"There. Be more careful next time, you two are just children!" Alice said as she put away the first aid kit.

A bright light enveloped the room. When Alice turned around, the two children had switched places with their adult forms.

"We're not just children, we can turn into adults when we want. Right, brother?" Dee waited for his brother's response.

"Right! We're not just children."

"Even so…" Alice was cut off when Dum pulled her towards them.

"Onee-san is the one that should be careful…" Dum said, staring straight into Alice's eyes.

"Yeah… Onee-san… is small and weak, unlike us." Dee turned Alice's head to face him.

Alice blushed, and tried to break free from Dum's grasp. She failed, however.

"But… Onee-san is very kind and caring..." Dum rested his head on Alice's chest.

"Yeah… Onee-san… is our favorite person." Dee smiled, and wrapped his arms around Alice.

The twins kissed Alice on her blushing cheeks. She smiled back, and touched the two with her hands.

"Dee and Dum… are my favorites too." She whispered shyly, wanting them to hear it, yet not at the same time.


End file.
